Untitled Fantasy
by Ealasaid
Summary: Heh...sorry, couldn't think of a name (even that name doesn't fit...oh well). I actually don't think this is one of my best works, but I guess I'll let you decide that.


Untitled Fantasy- By Ealasaid

FFVIII doesn't belong to me

The regular type is reality. It's what is actually happening in the scene. _Italics are what she wishes it was. It's more or less a parallel of the reality._

__

He walked through the door at 9pm, looking lively, his clothes looking like he had never worn them. He smiled and looked at her. He didn't look tired, but rather energized. His face glowed. 

He walked through the door at 3am, looking as if he had slept in his clothes the past two days. Doubtful, though. He looked so tired, and his eyes looked at the bed with a certain sort of pain. He obviously hadn't been training like he said he had.

He whipped his gunblade out from behind his coat and struck a victory pose. She giggled softly.

"Good training session?" 

"Yeah. I'm beat"

"You don't look it,"

He sighed and dropped his gunblade on the floor. It clinked as it hit, and the sound reverberated softly around the room. She could sense the tension in the room, and she could almost smell his fear.

"Good training session?" she asked, sarcastically bitter. He squinted his eyes hastily.

"...Yeah, I'm beat," he replied, breathing heavily and slowly.

"You look it,"

__

She waved her hand and beckoned him over to her. He shrugged and walked over slowly, brushing his hair out of his face. He looked her in the eyes, and she looked back. 

He started to come closer to her, making her feel more and more uncomfortable as he neared. She put her hand up, palm forward, and weakly thrust it toward him, silently pleading for him to go away. He looked her in the eyes, but she moved hers away. She didn't want to see him now.

__

"What is it" he asked, standing beside the bed, his hands resting on his hips lightly.

"What's so wrong with me wanting to talk to you a little?" she retorted.

"You usually don't talk that much. I think you've beaten a record right here," he gestured with his hands, thought what for was unclear. He was a mystery to her, and that's what made him so charming.

"What is it?" he said tiredly. His arms hung stiff at his sides, and he swung them nervously.

"Go away. What's wrong with me wanting a little privacy? You barge in here looking like this and you expect me to welcome you with open arms!? Well, I'm not. Please, just leave, okay?"

"Whoa...slow down. You never talk that much. What's the big occasion?" he asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong. She cringed in disgust.

__

"So really, what did you want?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just thought I'd say goodnight," 

He looked at her and smiled.

"You amaze me,"

She sat, almost stunned _as he turned his eyes away nervously. "I amaze HIM" she thought. She craned her head to meet his gaze. He looked at her for a second, and then, before she could even think, he pressed his lips delicately against hers, and backed off before it had even started. She sat there, breathing quickly, her heart racing. _

This was what she had wanted for so long...

" Well, I better go, "he whispered quietly, getting up.

Her arm reached out and grabbed his coat.

...and she wasn't going to let it get away.

"No, I don't think so," she replied. She pulled him forward, and kissed him. Passionately. He responded after a moment and deepened it. She sighed internally. This was so great... 

"Why are you still here? Go away," she responded. He shook his head.

"Really, I'm sorry I was gone. My car broke down in Galbadia, and I couldn't get back." he lied through his teeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Train?"

"I'm broke! God, will you lay off!? I just thought I'd tell you I was back because obviously you have been worried, and you get all over me. What do I have to do!?" he yelled. She looked at him with anger.

"You AMAZE me!" she sighed. He looked at her like she was crazy. His leaned over her, and looked her in the eyes. 

And he kissed her. And it wasn't a peck. It was deep, and it was unexpected. She closed her eyes. This is what she had wanted for so long...

She tried to push him away, but with no avail. A tear slid down her cheek.

...and all she wanted was for it to go away. This was so horrible...

_It must be a dream..._

I has to be a nightmare.

_He tasted like... spices. _

He tasted like... her

Yay! Send me feedback. Hell, you should send it to me just because it isn't songfic!

ealasaid22@hotmail.com

__

__


End file.
